The Sweet Gift
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Ketika Naruto memasuki kelas mendadak murid-muridnya memberikan bunga matahari yang diselipkan sebuah kertas, sebenarnya ada apa ini? bad sumary, Female Naruto, SasuFem!Naruto


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Abal, Typo, Gaje, Penulis Amatir, Female Naruto**

**Pairing**

**Sasuke x Female Naruto**

*****mulai*** **

Siapa yang bilang orang yang memiliki sifat dingin itu tidak romantis? Kamu, Kamu atau Kamu?!  
Dengar baik-baik yah justru orang yang memiliki sifat dingin dan pendiam itu cenderung romantis dan setia. Sedangkan orang yang sifatnya mudah bergaul dan ceria itu justru, memiliki sifat tidak peka terhadap pasangannya. Mau bukti?

Coba lihat pasangan aneh bin ajaib ini, pertama dari pihak cowoknya. Si cowok punya sifat dingin, pendiam, sukar bergaul dengan orang lain, pelit omongan dan akan berbicara kalau ditanya saja. Sebut saja namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu dari pihak si cewek ini sifatnya kebalikan si cowok, ramah, mudah bergaul, periang, berisik, menyukai anak-anak makanya sekarang dia jadi Guru TK dan sampai detik ini saya masih bingung kok bisa yah mereka jadi pasangan. Sudah lama lagi pacarannya sekitar 2 tahun dan sudah tunangan, sebentar lagi mau menikah, kalau Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan S2-nya.

Bisa dibilang Sasuke ini adalah seorang pekerja kantoran dan juga seorang anak kuliah yang sedang mengambil S2. Soalnya pangkat Sasuke kan sudah GM alias General Manager, jadi yah masa seorang GM lulusan S1, minimal sudah S2 lah. Ah, yah lupa yang cewek namanya Naruto Uzumaki.

Suatu ketika di hari yang cerah dengan semangat berapi-api Naruto berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa, untuk mengajar anak-anak TK. Namun ketika dia sampai di kelasnya mengajar, tiba-tiba satu persatu murid-muridnya memberikannya bunga matahari. Bunga favoritnya dan pada tangkai bunga tersebut terselip sebuah kertas, yang langsung dibaca oleh Naruto.

Bunga pertama di berikan oleh Shion dan isi kertasnya **'Ek het jou lief' **kening Naruto berkerut bingung tidak mengerti apa arti dari tulisan tersebut.

Bunga kedua di berikan oleh Kiba dan isi kertasnya **'Ya tabe kahayu' **kembali Naruto tidak mengerti arti dari tulisan tersebut.

Bunga ketiga di berikan oleh Ino dan isi kertasnya **'Wo ai ni' **Naruto bersumpah kalau kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang memikirkan arti dari tulisan ini

Bunga keempat di berikan oleh Chouji dan isi kertasnya adalah **'Jeg Elsker Dig' **Sudahlah sepertinya dipikir bagaimana pun Naruto tetap tidak mengerti. Lihat kupingnya mulai mengeluarkan asap, karena berpikir yang susah-susah.

Setelah itu semua murid memberikannya bunga matahari dengan tulisan kertas berisi berbagai macam bahasa-bahasa aneh seperti **Ich liebe dich, Naanu ninna preetisutene, Je t'aime, Ya tebya liubliu, Te amo, Jag alskar dig, Ti amo, Mikvarhar **dll

Lalu bunga terakhir diberikan oleh Sora, isi kertasnya adalah **'anata ga daisuki desu'.**  
**  
**Berbeda dengan pemberian murid-murid yang lain, pemberian bunga dari Sora membuat ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi memerah padam bagaikan tomat kesukaan kekasihnya. Padahal sebelumnya ekspresinya seperti murid kelas tiga yang habis melakukan UN.

Tentu saja karena yang terakhir itu Naruto amat sangat mengerti artinya. Yah Naruto kan orang Jepang, mana mungkin ia tidak mengerti kata-kata seperti itu.

"Nalu cencei kenapa mukanya melah, cencei cakit?" tanya salah satu murid Naruto.

"Eh, tidak, uhm anak-anak sensei taruh dulu bunga-bunga ini di kantor sensei, kalian jangan rebut yah," pamit Naruto yang ingin keluar kelas, menuju kantornya.

"Ha'i cencei," jawab-jawab murid-muridnya serempak dan masih cadel semuanya walaupun ada beberapa yang tidak.

Sesampainya di kantornya lebih tepat di meja kerjanya, Naruto langsung menaruh bunga-bunga itu di dalam sebuah pot kaca. Tiba-tiba mendadak seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Terkejut Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto terkejut pada orang yang kini memeluknya dari belakang dan tampak asyik menghirup wangi dari gadis tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini teme? bukannya seharusnya kau berada di Okinawa untuk meeting dengan klien? dan bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu, kalau murid-muridku tahu, itu tidak baik untuk pertumbuhan mereka," tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan pemuda tersebut. Namun semakin Naruto berontak pemuda tersebut malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Teme, bisa lepasin gak, kalau ketahuan gimana!" pinta Naruto sekali lagi.

"Hn." Akhirnya pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke, yang juga tunangannya Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, sesuai permintaan Naruto.

"Teme kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? bukannya kau harusnya ada di Okinawa?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana hadiahku kau suka?" tanya Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Naruto padanya, sambil sibuk memainkan rambut Naruto yang seperti biasa di kuncir dua, seperti anak kecil. Yah memang style seorang pengasuh anak biasanya di kuncir dua, walaupun Naruto bukan pengasuh anak, melainkan guru TK, tetap saja apa yang dilakukan Naruto sama seperti seorang pengasuh anak. Lagipula pengasuh anak menggunakan style ini, supaya bisa cepat akrab dengan anak-anak asuhannya, karena style ini dianggap lucu.

"Hadiah? hadiah apa?" tanya balik Naruto bingung dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Dasar dobe!"

"Teme, jangan bikin aku kesel deh, sudah ah aku mau ke kelas dulu!" pamit Naruto yang kesal pada Sasuke, karena bukannya menjawab pertanyaan darinya malah menyebutnya dobe. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

'Ek het jou lief, Ya tabe kahayu, Wo ai ni, Jeg Elsker Dig, Ich liebe dich, Naanu ninna preetisutene, Je t'aime, Ya tebya liubliu, Te amo, Jag alskar dig, Ti amo, Mikvarhar, kau ingat kata-kata ini?' bisik Sasuke. Hal ini membuat mata Naruto terbelalak lebar.

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahasa - bahasa aneh itu teme?" tanya Naruto penasaran karena Sasuke mengetahui kata-kata yang menurut Naruto kemungkinan bahasa alien?

"Dasar dobe, ya sudah aku pergi dulu aku harus kembali ke Okinawa lagi. Aku ke sini hanya ingin memastikan hadiahku sudah sampai apa belum," jelas Sasuke.

"Tunggu teme kau belum menjawab semua pertanyaanku, dan lagi hadiah apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Naruto benar-benar bingung. Si Sasuke ini senang sekali main rahasia-rahasiaan, begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini.

"Pikirkanlah dengan otakmu yang dobe itu, dobe," jawab Sasuke yang kemudian langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"BAKA TEME MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Naruto kesal mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang malah mengejeknya dengan kata-kata dobe.

"Benar, benar deh teme ini mengesalkan, aku heran kenapa aku mau dengannya. Tapi hadiah apa yah yang diberikan Sasuke? apa bunga matahari dengan kertas bertuliskan anata ga daisuki desu?" tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri dan mendadak mukanya memerah padam saat berkata seperti itu.

"Ah, tapi mana mungkin kan, orang Sasuke dingin begitu," ujar Naruto tidak percaya dengan pemikirannya dan ia lagi-lagi berbicara sendiri. Lalu kemudian Naruto kembali ke tempat kelasnya mengajar.

Oh, Naruto andai kau tahu bahwa dugaanmu benar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi Naruto kan tidak peka, dan benar kan kata-kataku, orang dingin itu romantis seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, menyuruh murid-murid Naruto memberikan bunga matahari yang diselipkan sebuah kertas, bertuliskan kata-kata 'aku cinta kamu' dari berbagai macam negara. Tapi sayangnya seperti kataku tadi orang cerita itu identik tidak peka, contohnya Naruto, yang tidak sadar kalau yang memberikan hadiah itu adalah Sasuke. Yah dunia memang aneh.

*****END*****

**Yooo…aku datang dengan fic pendek lagi**

**Jujur aku terinspirasi dari sahabatku yang bilang kalau teman-teman cowoknya yang pendiam itu diam – diam menghanyutkan alias romantis ama pasangannya… terus kalau yang teman-teman cowok yang cerewet malah malu-malu kucing ama orang yang disukainya -_- aneh kan… makanya kubuat fic ini deh…**

**Eh yah makasih yah yang udah ngereview fic aku yang child and woman, akhir kata see you :D**


End file.
